To Kill a Shinobi
by forsaken13
Summary: Naruto has been killed. Konoha is abandoned and Akatsuki has taken kyuubi but lost Shukaku. The Shinobi world has been thrown into a choatic waltz with death and a band of young Shinobi flee into places the had never dreamed were real...
1. Chapter 1

Hi…yeah I am a lover of all things Gaa/Saku and am proud to say that I have read Almost every Gaa/Saku fic on so I decide to start my own and here it is friends.

To kill a Shinobi

Prologue

"How far are you from subject J9" a voice said in the earpiece of a man cloaked in black.

"20 yards to subject J9, permission to commence retrieval" the man cloaked in black said in to the microphone on his neck.

"Permission to commence retrieval in exactly 5 minutes. Remember J9 is your objective any others are obsolete."

Twenty yards away 3 shinobi were celebrating, as they had not only discovered that a certain tanuki had escaped from Akatsuki and returned to it's "container", but also the newly instated Rokudaime Hokage aka Naruto. 

"Way to go Naruto you finally achieved your goal! You know what we should go to Suna and inform Gaara-k- I mean "the Almighty Kazekage-sama" of the news" the pink haired one said excitedly.

"Yeah right, it's probably just another one of your troublesome attempts at getting me and Temari together." The black haired boy said.

"Well if it's one of those I'm all for it. Come Sakura let us humiliate Shikamaru and Temari with another one of our schemes to get them to confess their undying love for each other" Naruto said dramaticly.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said while looking at the extremely over-dramatic pair.

Their celebrateing continued completely oblivious to the plotting cloaked shinobi.

"Commencing retrieval of J9…" the cloaked figure said quietly into the microphone.

He descended from the tree-tops at an enormous speed, so enormous that he could not be seen. With a chakra infused katana he pierced the newly appointed Hokage up through his chin and into his brain.

The last hope the 5 shinobi villages had to defeat Akatsuki had been killed so fast. There was no time to react. He knocked out Naruto's companions because he had been told only to "retrieve" the one. The cloaked shinobi took up the corps of Naryto and made his way back to the Akatsuki base.

It was night fall by the time Shikamaru and Sakura awoke but the memory of what happened was plain as day. They prayed that this was all a bad dream but the blood on the ground and the bloody Hokage hat were all to real.

The rush back to Konoha and told the village of the death of Naruto and warned the villagers to flee while they still had the chance. Sakura and Shikamaru decided they would go to Suna to tell Gaara and the village of the events of the day.

They tried to get their friends and family to go with them but they refused to go to Suna because it was far off and was to hot. Shikamaru and Sakura tried and tried to convence them otherwise but it was no use. Most left for Hidden Cloud Village while others went to Hidden Mist, Shikamaru and Sakura were the only ones to go to Suna.

They left the now deserted Konoha and began the week-long trek to Suna.

TBC

Sorry if it is a little confusing, hopefully it will all even out later…I'm not sure who I should make the cloaked Akatsuki member any suggestions would be appreciated. Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello it is I!!! Here is chapter 1…If you guys haven't figured it out J9 stands for Jinchuuriki 9.

_Thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura/Shukaku**_

Standard Disclaimer apply

To kill a Shinobi

Chapter 1

"Leader, are you sure this will work with out the Ichibi." Itachi asked

"Yes, though it would be far easier with it."

"We may not be able to take over Suna though."

"Irrelevant. Beside the fact that Suna is poor as Hell, what are we going to do with a god forsaken bowl of sand blasted rats?"

"I agree with Itachi, we must take control of Suna. If anything use the takeover of Suna as a statement of power. Isn't Gaara now the most powerful shinobi outside of Akatsuki?" Kisame suggested.

"This is true. Very well Suna will be the last we take over. We will have control of all the Hidden Villages. There is nothing we cannot achieve even without the Ichibi. You will be assigned the villages you are to take over and by the next month we will be the ultimate power."

With that the meeting had ended with cheers and applause from all the Akatsuki members except for 3 members of Akatsuki.

"This plan will not succeed without Shukaku. Gaara is no fool he will be prepared when the time comes." Itachi said to Deidara and Kisame.

"He will not fall for my trick twice, yeah. He will be ready for any thing we can throw at him." Deidara said.

"That maybe true, but the leader will undoubtedly have more than two take out Suna. However if we are to take out Suna we will need a strategy, what can we do he has all the sand in the desert…this defiantly does not bode well."

"If anyone has a chance a defeating Gaara it's us, yeah. I will request that the three of us go to Suna while you guys come up with some sort of strategy." Deidara told Itachi and Kisame and with that they began to devise a strategy to defeat Suna.

Deidara walked down a long hall until he reached a large pair of doors which lead to the leader's study. He lifted the heavy knocker and hit the door with it.

"Enter"

Deidara opened the door and took a seat in front of the leader's desk.

"Sir, Itachi, Kisame and I request that you send the three of us to Suna."

"Why should I send you three? Need I remind you that Akatsuki always travels in pairs not trios, I do not see why we need three or why we must send you guys. Explain yourself now."

"Being that we were the people to capture Gaara in the first place we know his tactics much better than most of the other members. We also believe that because Shukaku is most likely back in Gaara's body he will not be as easily destroyed and he will be prepared this time. He is no fool and he will not fall for the same trick twice."

"Very well I will consider this. In the mean time you have forty-eight hours to come up with a plausible strategy to defeat Gaara and thus Suna. Take into account any possible situation you can think of, you are dismissed."

With that Deidara left. He went back to Itachi and Kisame and began formulating a plan of action.

Shikamaru and Sakura were now four days into their journey to Suna and were almost to the edge of the forest.

"We should make camp here" Shikamaru said as he stopped near a stream. "It is a three day non-stop jaunt from here to Suna and we're almost out of water."

"I agree." Sakura stopped also.

They unpacked their equipment and started a fire with some wood they had collect the night before. Sakura and Shikamaru sat in front of the fire. Their faces were solemn and all was silent.

"It's hard to believe he is gone. I feel so pitiful that I couldn't lift a finger to help him or even react." Sakura said breaking the poignant silence between them.

"I know, I was there too, but there was nothing we could do. We have no where near that kind of speed and even Naruto, a kage, was powerless to stop him, but you must not blame yourself it's as much my fault as anyone." Shikamaru said trying to keep her out of the deep pits of depression.

"I understand what you are saying, but my heart is just not letting me accept it."

"I feel the same, but I am feeling the same amount of sadness for the villagers. They are going blindly into the hands of Akatsuki and once Akatsuki has all the hidden villages under their command Suna, regardless of how many extremely powerful shinobi Suna has, will inevitably be overrun."

"Speaking of powerful shinobi, didn't Gai, Kakashi and Kurenai with teams 8, 9, and 10 go to Suna for some kind of mission to help train Academy students and make preparations for the next Jounin exams?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, we didn't go because of Naruto's big day…Hinata will take this the worst of all don't you think…"

"Yes, she will be devastated she's had a crush on him for ages…" Sakura said yawning.

"You should get some sleep, I'll keep watch tonight."

"Why should I get some sleep, I don't need sleep does it look like I need sleep to you? Hasn't any one told you that yawning is just a reflex from lack of oxygen?"

"Sakura, you haven't slept since Naruto was killed. We will not stop in the middle of the desert just because you are too tired to go on."

_She is too troublesome for her own good. One of these days it's going to get here in some deep shit._

"Are you trying to say I am weak? You know what, you can just shove it, I'll go to Suna on my own and prove to you that I'm not weak!" With that, she shot off in the direction of Suna.

_Women are too troublesome…One of these days she'll be the death of me_

Shikamaru erased all evidence that they had been there and followed after her.

_Damn Shikamaru thinks I can't go a week without sleep._

**_You know he has a point, the longest you were ever able to stay awake was three days. You know you're way past your limit, rest for a while, at least until Shikamaru catches up._**

_Shut up! I don't need to hear this speech from you as well. Damn it I'm not going fast enough_

Sakura pumped more and more chakra into her legs. She was a blur against the clear night horizon.

_Just a little faster!_

_**No! Your muscles are already beginning to tear! Stop this madness!**_

_I can go faster I won't slow down until we reach Suna I can do it, besides I'll be in Suna in a quarter of the time at this rate._

**_Fool, I highly doubt that your body will make it that far at this rate, but go ahead, what do I know, I'm just you._**

_Shut the fuck up! Why do you go crawl under a rock or something?_

_**Oh, I have plenty of those here in your head!**_

Sakura sprinted, going faster and faster until her legs started to bleed, and she maintained her max speed for 6 hours straight. She could see Suna less than a mile away and a wave of relief wash over her torn body.

She slowed and came to a halt in front of the gates. One guard jumped down from his post and landed in front of Sakura.

"What business do you have he- Sakura-san?! What happened to you? What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be celebrating in Konoha?" The guard asked. It took Sakura a few moments to process all the questions.

"That's not important right now Kankuro-san, I need to see Gaara-sama right now!"

"He's in a meeting at the moment you'll have to wait. Come, I'll take you to the hospital and get you fixed up."

Kankuro reached out his hand to assist her but she slapped it away roughly.

"Well if that is the case I will interrupt his meeting this is urgent, meetings with politicians who have their heads up their asses can wait take me there now or you can find yourself a new pair of arms when I'm through with you!" She spat venomously.

"Jeez, touchy, alright fine but I warn you he is not going to be pleased with you."

"I don't care this cannot wait…"

"It's your funeral."

_God he's thick, how many times do I have to tell him I don't fucking care how mad Gaara will be._

"Must I reiterate myself a thousand times I-don't-care."

"Just trying to warn you, he's been rather annoyed lately so he won't be forgiving"

Sakura just shot the deadliest glare she could muster. She wished now, more than she ever thought she would, that looks could kill.

"Very well, I'll take you to him, but I'm not going to cover your ass for you when the time comes."

"That's fine…wait…"

"What is it now?"

"Could you help me walk there, I can't really walk at the moment."

"Yeah sure…"

Kankuro picked her up and began carried her to the Kazekage tower in the middle of town.

TBC

That is it for now. Tell me what you think, you can also tell me anything that you think could be improved. Now if I could direct your attention to the nice purplish button that, the purple button commands you, it tells you to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, it's the one and only forsaken13 at your service! Today we are serving up an amazing chapter two with a side of disclaimers and demons that talk to you until you go completely insane…

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 2

"So, why are you so anxious to see Gaara?" Kankuro asked as he carried Sakura to the Kazekage tower.

"If I answer you, will it be easier for you to get me into his meeting to tell him?"

"I suppose, if it's really as important as you claim it will"

"Just don't drop me when I tell you."

"I won't"

"Naruto was murdered by Akatsuki not but a week ago and Konoha has been abandoned."

"What, you must be joking." Kankuro looked at her with shock on his face. Sakura just glared at him in annoyance.

"If I was joking do you think I would be here in this state with no chakra left to heal my self, much less letting you carry me?" She said coldly.

"Your point is well seen. You will defiantly get in without trouble with that." Kankuro said with slight panic in his voice.

"Just hurry up"

With Gaara++++

_How many times must they tell me about the average income of council members in other villages?_

_**Doesn't that just piss you off, council members complaining that their salary isn't enough when they are the richest people in the village? I say we should crush them slowly. Make them suffer, kill them now! **_

_You have no idea how much I want to take you up on that offer, but I can't afford to do that._

_**Oh come on just one**_

_No way_

_**Pussy.**_

_Just shut up already…_

"Kazekage-sama? Are you listening to us?" a council member asked

"Sorry, continue with what you were saying." Gaara said snapping out of his conversation with Shukaku.

"As we were saying, in the all the other major hidden villages, the council members all have an average individual salary of about 7500 dollars a month. Here we have an average individual salary of about 4500 dollars a month. Do see the problem?"

"Yes, I see the problem. My council is full of rich, incompetent, gold-diggers who are proverbial leeches on the back of Suna. You know very well that Suna cannot afford to give you each a raise of 3000 dollars a month. That sucks out another18, 000 dollars from Suna."

"I understand, sir. However- Gaara we have a major problem." Kankuro cut in as he burst into Gaara's office.

"How dare you interrupt this meeting, can't you see we're discussing important matters." One of the council members said furiously.

"Yes I can see that and had I not had a reason to interrupt, I wouldn't have."

"Its fine, this meeting is over and my discussion is final, you will not get your raises you." Gaara interjected, taking full advantage of the interruption.

"Now tell me Kankuro, why you felt the need to almost break down my door?" Gaara asked now thoroughly annoyed.

"Sakura is here, she has some very important information that you really need to hear."

"Oh, and who the hell are you to tell me what I need to hear?" Gaara asked glaring at Kankuro

"Just trust me, this, you really need to hear."

Gaara rolled his eyes and answered "Very well, send her in."

"Sakura, you can come in now."

Sakura hobbled in. Her legs were sloppily wrapped in bandages and she looked as if she were going to collapse from exhaustion.

"Hello Gaara."

"What business do you have with me that could be so important that you felt the need to rescue, I mean, interrupt me during my meeting?"

Sakura proceeded to tell him the whole story, from Naruto dieing to Konoha being abandoned and last to her argument with Shikamaru, if you could even classify it as and argument, and her coming the rest of the way herself. By the time she was finished she was crying in a mixture of sadness and shame.

"Shit! Gaara, how are we going to defeat Akatsuki now? Not only did they kill Naruto, but now they will defiantly take over the other hidden villages, but- I know Kankuro" Gaara said cutting into Kankuro's panicked rant.

"Do you think I am a fool? I know that Akatsuki will do that and they will most likely attack us afterward." Gaara stood and walked over to Kankuro and told him to go look for Temari and tell her to go find Shikamaru and to go with Temari.

"Sakura, you will come with me" Gaara picked up Sakura and slung her over his shoulder.

"OW! That hurts you idiot what the hell am I, a sack of potatoes, you trying to injure me further?" Sakura kicked and screamed for him to put her down.

"Shut up!" Gaara said dropping her on the ground.

"You know you could stand to be a little gentler with injured people." Sakura glared at Gaara. Gaara looked around to see if anyone was around. When he confirmed that no one was around at the moment he glared at her coldly.

"Next time something disastrous like this happens, wait until I'm alone, not while I am in a meeting with those holier-than-thou council members." He reached out to help her up, but Sakura glared at his hand. She started to get up with much difficulty and turned her glare to him.

"What?! I come here and warn you and this is how you thank me?" Gaara just scoffed and started to move toward her. She backed up, but Gaara continued to advance until she was pinned between him and the wall.

"Why should I thank you?" He whispered harshly into her ear.

"I-I came h-here to warn you, t-that is w-why." She stuttered and she was shaking.

_Ugh! I can't tell if I'm shaking from my injuries or from him being so close to me and to make things worse I am starting to sound like Hinata._

_**I would probably guess it is from both. I don't think it is fear of Gaara, but more the enjoyment of his touch. **_

_I wanted truth not a freakish fantasy from you._

**_You say this now. However once he gets off of you, you'll crave his touch and it will only get stronger day by day. Oh, also my freakish fantasy is your freakish fantasy. Don't worry I won't tell Shukaku._**

_Not that you could._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of something warm and wet on the edge of her ear. Sakura shuddered and realized that he had licked her ear to get her attention. Gaara chuckled dryly.

"You know it's not healthy to talk to yourself. People might think you're as insane as I am."

She could almost see him smirking at her with dull amusement. This caused Sakura to become even more pissed off. Oh how she wish that she could just drop kick him. She decided to egg him on.

"I think insane is the understatement of the century."

She felt his smirk drop and his muscles tense. Gaara pushed her harder on the wall. She gasped in pain only to have it hurt more from her ribs not being able to move with her breathing.

"I am not going to thank you because you just cost me this entire village. The villagers do not respect me out of compassion, but out of fear. The council now knows of what happened because of you and now they will tell the entire village about it. They will convince the villagers with ease that I am not strong enough to protect the village and they will all flee, with the exception of your friends and my siblings." Gaara hissed with anger.

Sakura started to tear up, but Gaara hadn't finished reprimanding her yet.

"And it is entirely your fault. From now on you will not leave my sight unless I say you can, I can't have you going around getting yourself into more trouble or causing more trouble then you already have. Do I make my self clear, or are your ears to stuffed with your do-gooder bullshit to hear me?"

Sakura nodded. Gaara backed away from her causing her to slide to the ground. She could have cried then. She had not only put the blame of Naruto on herself, but now she was being told that the coming abandonment of Suna was all her fault.

_I will not cry. I will not cry._

Sakura chanted this in her head, unaware of Gaara trying to get her attention. She yelped as she felt her self being picked up.

"What the hell!!" she yelled in shock.

"I told you that you shouldn't talk to yourself. We are going to see your friends right now so you can tell them yourself what happened" He walked out of the building and jumped to the roof of the closest building and jumped from roof to roof towards where Sakura's friends were staying.

_**I didn't think you had the guts to get so physical with the opposite sex and the lick was an added bonus. I am proud my container. Today you have become a man.**_

_Are you implying I wasn't already? _

_**To put it lightly, yes.**_

_I have no comment._

_**As you should.**_

Gaara continued his conversation with Shukaku. At the same time Sakura was having a conversation of her own.

_He licked me, he licked me, OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LICKED ME!!_

_**Calm down, its not like it's the end of the world, besides he is damn sexy and he's got a really nice a-**Don't you even think of finishing that sentence._

_I can't believe you are so calm about this and more unbelievable is that you enjoyed it._

**_And why shouldn't WE have enjoyed it. If I enjoyed it that means you enjoyed it. I am, after the almost physical manifestation of the you that you keep bottled up inside. That's how bijuu are created you know, and soon I will become one of them._**

_I'll pretend that made sense and I admit that it did feel kind of good. Can you explain the bijuu thing to me?_

_**I will in due time.**_

TBC

Again sorry if you confused, worry not all will be revealed soon enough. Anyway review please.


End file.
